Goodnight, Sweetheart, Goodnight
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: House gets an unexpected visitor. Thirteen learns a few things from Wilson about Huddy's past. Takes place after 'Joy to the World'. Not sure how, but somehow didn't post this one when I came back.


A/N: Directly after Joy to the World

XXXXXX

It was late when Thirteen finally decided to leave for the night. The rest of the team, House included, were long gone. Something had been nagging at her though, and she hadn't been able to put it to rest. As she walked outside of the diagnostic's office, she noticed Wilson's office light on.

"Perfect," she said, softly to herself.

She knocked once before entering, not really giving him time to respond.

"Dr. Hadley," he addressed her, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you had a few minutes. Something's been bothering me and well I thought maybe you could help," she said, directly.

"Well I'll certainly try," he said, a little flustered. "It's about House," she said. Her voice was flat and unwavering.

Wilson smiled that knowing smile. _Of course it's about House!_ "A little more complicated, but I'll do my best." _God, I hope she's not going to get all crushy on him like Cameron did._ _They're so much nicer when they're not fawning all over him._

XXXXXX

House pulled into his parking spot in front of his apartment. He stared at Cuddy's car parked next to his bike, confused. Amazingly, he hadn't done anything to warrant a scolding, especially not one involving a home visit. He thought for sure she would be home, blissfully redecorating for the baby. He sighed as he reached his door. He wasn't completely sure if he wanted to face whatever lay beyond the threshold. Steadying himself, he opened the door slowly, sure, that she would be sitting on his couch scowling.

Not only was his couch empty, but his apartment had been cleaned up a little. Nothing major, mind you, but dishes were gone, his coffee table cleared, fallen books re-stacked, etc. He smiled softly, as he spotted the lone sheet of paper resting on his coffee table, next to a glass of water.

He dropped his bag on the floor, hooked his cane on the beam above him, and removed his jacket. He tossed the leather coat, carelessly on a nearby chair. House snatched his cane down and made his way to collapse on his couch.

He dropped his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand, as he felt for his pills with his other. He swallowed two pills sans the water she had left for him. He looked at the water strangely after he had swallowed. Grabbing the glass, he dumped its contents in a nearby plant Wilson had given him. It was probably the first time he had watered it since, but count on Wilson to get something House wouldn't kill. He set the glass down and grabbed the note

Greg-

I know it's been a while, but the next few days are going to be somewhat strenuous for me. I just need some sleep. I haven't been sleeping well lately and I just want one good night of rest before things get started. I know this is unexpected and I really hope you don't mind. I just couldn't bear to ask you. I'll be out of your space first thing in the morning. Promise!

-Lisa

P.S. I came straight from work, so I borrowed some clothes to sleep in. Don't stay up all night!

House smiled softly, as he placed the note back on the table.

XXXXXX

"He really cares about people, doesn't he?" Thirteen asked.

Wilson laughed, "Very few people, but yes. It takes a lot to get to him and I don't really know what that is."

She looked surprised, "But he cares about you." Wilson rolled his eyes at the naivety of that statement. Everyone assumed that because he and House were friends, House cared, or that he cared. Their friendship had nothing to do with care. They were playmates. They enjoyed their games, trying to manipulate one another, trying to understand each other, but that's all it was. "No, he's entertained by me. I've only ever known of House to care about a handful of people. Why all the questions?"

Thirteen sighed, "The last few weeks, he's just different. I've watched the way he treats people and interacts with them, and I don't think his motives are as uncaring as people think. He tried to save me from sliding into a reckless uncaring lifestyle, he tried to sacrifice himself with that lunatic gunman, and he pushed Foreman into growing some balls."

She was overly animated now with excitement. Wilson could see the passion in her words. She wanted so much to believe in House. It wasn't the same look Cameron had when she had lusted over him for months. This was something different it was respect and understanding. "He backs people into a corner, limiting their ways out, and forces them to make decisions that they would have never even realized were available. In the end, they end up growing and becoming stronger, understanding themselves. It's amazing how far ahead of the rest of us he thinks and plans."

"Oh he's all about helping certain people reach their potential. Just don't confuse his actions as compassion, it's only so he will have worthy toys to play with."

She looked confused, maybe a little hurt. "I think you're wrong. What's he like when he really cares about people?" Wilson smiled softly. "I've only ever witnessed that with one person."

Thirteen arched an eyebrow at him curiously, although she had a good idea who that person was.

"Cuddy," he said, as she nodded knowingly.

"You know," he laughed to himself as much as her, "That's partially why Cameron never had a shot." It was an epiphany to him as well as her. "He doesn't put up with anyone for long if they dislike her."

"But he and Cameron are on good terms now," she pointed out. "Yes, but Cameron's opinion of Cuddy has changed. Which has made her tolerable, but I doubt forgivable."

"He's really that protective of her?" She asked only slightly surprised.

"When they were in college, he wouldn't even let Cuddy date. Now, I don't think she really planned on it; she was so wrapped up in school. He would intentionally scare off anyone even remotely interested in her. She was a bit naïve at the time and he, well he nominated himself as her protector. Her first year, there was some trouble with girls being assaulted at night around campus. He had her moved into his dorm within the first three weeks of knowing each other. I've never seen him take such an interest in the girls he slept with, let alone one that he wasn't sleeping with.

She never seemed bothered by his possessiveness. It gave her the freedom to focus on school, without having to deal with a lot of jerk's trying to get into her pants. We used to call her Greg's pet," he laughed to himself, remembering their college days.

"So they were together? What happened?" Thirteen asked, intrigued.

"They never were a couple, in the traditional sense. House still dated, but his girlfriends never really stuck around for long. It was usually around the time that they found out that he and Cuddy shared a bed that they took off. He would never let them stay over, and he never stayed anywhere, but his dorm."

Wilson noticed the shocked look on Remy Hadley's face. "Now, don't get me wrong, as far as I know, nothing ever happened between them. Cuddy used to have trouble sleeping, nightmares and such, House was there for her. She said he used to just lie in bed and hold her.

They spent his remaining years at school living like that. They seemed to thrive in each other's presence, but that was a long time ago," Wilson said, almost sadly.

"Wow," was all Thirteen could muster. "I still think you're wrong about him caring, though. Whether he's looking for challenges or not, there's a reason why he surrounds himself with the people he does."

XXXXXX

House wiped his face tiredly and headed towards his bedroom. He left the lights off as he made his way over to his dresser. The hall light was still on casting just enough light in the room to see. He could make out the figure of Lisa Cuddy, curled up in his bed.

Pulling out a t-shirt and pj pants, he moved to the bathroom to change. After replacing his grungy clothes, he donned the clean and comfortable sleeping ones. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands and face, and even brushed his teeth.

He made his way to the bed, lifted the covers on the empty side, and slid in. House rolled on his side and looked at the balled up figure lying next to him. Her face was clean of any makeup and her hair drawn back in a loose ponytail at the bottom of her neck. He noticed his boxers resting softly against her thighs and even though his t-shirt was a few sizes too big for her, he could tell she was braless beneath it. She was utterly adorable.

Gently he pulled her towards him, wanting nothing more than to just hold her like he used to.

"Greg?" she questioned, sleepily.

"I'm here now," he murmured.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she said, a little more awake.

He propped himself up on one arm and smiled down at her. "Anytime Cuddles." She smiled shyly at him, looking quite relaxed and incredibly beautiful.

"Merry Christmas Lisa," he said, as he leaned towards her.

Before she could even respond, his lips were pressed against hers ever so softly. "Greg?" she questioned, when he pulled away.

"Sleep babe," he answered with another soft kiss, this time to her forehead. He pulled her closer to him and left his arms wrapped around her protectively.


End file.
